Going Merry Elementary
by King Meezy
Summary: The journey of Luffy through an AU as he goes through elementary school and makes friends. Also this is my first fanfic and I found the pic off of tumblr
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own One Piece

Going Merry Elementary September 5th 2003 Luffy looks out the car window at the school. He feels a hand on his head and hears his godfathers voice, "What happened to all your confidence that you had when we left huh Anchor? You don't see Ace or Sabo looking scared now do you?" Since Luffy doesn't like Shanks to call him that embarrassing name yells at him. "I'm not scared Shanks, I'm just thinking", As soon as those words escaped Luffy's mouth the car went silent and everyone ( though it was only 5 people including Luffy in the car) just stared at him. Luffy notices and ask "What is everyone staring at?" "It's just out of character for you to actually think Luffy," says Sabo -one of his brothers- "I didn't think you had it in you to think about anything besides food" Ace says -Luffy's other brother-. "what is it that you're thinking about huh Luffy?" Makino asks. "I'm thinking about what the other kids might think about when they see me," Luffy responds. "Is that it all what you were thinking about? Then you have nothing to worry about, just be yourself and you'll make some friends," Makino reassures Luffy. "Thanks for the boost Makino, well I better go and see where the principal is! Shishishishi," Luffy jumps out the car with his brothers to the going merry elementary school.

In the main office of the school Luffy looks around for the principal. Instead he meets the assistant principal Mr. Jaguar. "Hey Mr. Lion can you show me to the principal's office?" "Mr. Lion? Little boy my name is Mr. Jaguar, you were close though. Anyway, Ms. Nicos office is this way follow me," said Mr. Jaguar. Soon the two reached the principal's office. When Ms. Nico, the school's principal saw them she asked "Saul when did you have a child? Last time I checked men can't give birth. Fufufufufu." At that remark Mr. Jaguar-or rather Saul as Ms. Nico would call him-responded "HE'S NOT MINE ! He's just a kid that wanted to see you that's all," "You didn't even ask his name Saul? How unprofessional of you, but since he seems harmless enough, I'll let it slide this time" Saul nods his head and leaves the room. "Might I ask what your name is young man?" Ms. Nico said with a smile. "Huh? Oh I'm sorry, my name is Monkey D. Luffy. I'm new here too," Luffy stated with his trademark grin. "Oh? Which is it, 'Monkey D. Luffy' or 'New here too'?" Ms. Nico responds with a small grin. Luffy ask her " Do I really look like a monkey? People say that I act like one but they never said that I act like one. It's a mystery," While Luffy ponders the "mystery" to himself, Ms. Nico types a few keys and looks up where his class is and calls for security to help him there. And she has an idea who would be perfect for that. A knock is heard on her door, she says it's ok to enter. When the door opens a female security guard with a ponytail and part of her head shaved off comes in. "Usually schools has gerbils in the classes. But I've never heard of having a monkey in the school, let alone in a class. Where's his class at Olvia?" ask the security guard. "He has class with Nami, Bellemere" Ms. Nico responds. "He has Ms. Alvidas class? Huh I guess monkeys really can be smart. Anyway come this way kid, I'll show you to your class," Bellemere says. "Thanks lady," Luffy responds.


	2. Chapter 2

Going Merry Elementary

Ch. 2

After Bellemere leads Luffy to Ms. Alvidas class, He calls out to Bellemere asking her, "Hey Bellemere, who's the fat old hag in the front of the class?" As soon as those words left Luffy's mouth, everyone just stares at him except for a young boy sleeping in his chair. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" yelled the teacher. Bellemere laughed at what happened before butting in and saying to Ms. Alvida (I always practice my manners when speaking to people that are older than me and I show it in my writing) "I think he was hinting that you should try weight watchers." "Hinting my as-tronomical face. COBY!" When she yelled that a young sheepish boy with round glasses with a purple rims stepped up from his seat. "Y-yes Ms. Alvida?" "Tell this young little monkey who is the most beautiful woman in the world," "That would be-""Tell us all the truth Coby," Surprised by the voice Coby looks up to see who said it. When he saw the voice he just slightly gasped. Finding confidence Coby Answered

"The most beautiful girl in the world would be-NOT YOU, YOU FAT UGLY SEA COW!" When those words left Cobys mouth the only thing that could be heard is Luffy's boisterous laughter. "Why you no good little!" Ms. Alvida screams as she runs to the boys with an iron mace-don't ask where she pulled it out from-, but before she could get close she gets thrown on her stomach with her arm behind her. The person doing this action is none other than Bellemere. "Nami, can you call the police real quick for me? My hands are occupied at the moment, heh heh" "Sure thing Bellemere," said the young orange haired girl in a dress with green leaves on it. Luffy goes and finds an empty seat next to the young boy who was sleeping earlier and still was. "Huh? Is it time for recess? Where's Ms. Alvida at?" " Oh, she's on the floor waiting for the police," responded Luffy. The young boy looks at the floor and sees Ms. Alvida on the floor. "What happened to her?" "She tried to hurt me and that wimpy kid over there" Luffy points to Coby as he explains this to the young kid. "So you caused this to happen? Gotta say, you got guts. The names Zoro, Roronoa Zoro," "I'm Monkey D. Luffy." As they greet each other forming a strong bond as friends, a police officer wearing a grey coat but no shirt on with cigars on his sleeves and a jutte on his back walks in the room. "I'm here for the disturbance. Is this the right room?" the man asked. "Yep this is her, she used to be called Iron Mace Alvida. The only reason why she was hired as a teacher is to try and to reform her act," explained Bellemere. "Hey Zoro?" "Yeah Luffy, what's up?" "Why is your hair green?" Slightly ticked at the question, Zoro responds by saying, "It's my natural hair color," "Is that why you wear green pants and a weird green belt?" "It's called a haramaki, Luffy. Swordsmen wear them to hold their katanas."

After Ms. Alvida is taken away, the music teacher shows up. He is a well dressed man with a pirate hat and a trench coat comes in. "Hey Ms. Bellemere, what happened to Ms. Alvida?" Bellemere turns to see who was talking and saw Mr. Yorki speaking to her. "Oh hey, Yorki. Alvida just violated her parole, that's all," she says as she waves her hand. "DON'T SAY THAT AS IF IT'S NOTHING!" Exclaimed Mr. Yorki."Well whatever, hey can you watch these kids until we get a sub for them?" asked MS. Bellemere with a sly grin. Mr. Yorki sighs in defeat before answering her. "Sure thing Ms. Bellemere," Mr. Yorki turns to the Kids and gives himself an introduction to the kids-both new and old- and receives a question from Luffy if he's a pirate only cause of the hat.

3 hours later

"Finally, time to eat," says Luffy as he takes out his huge lunchbox. Zoro looks over and is surprised by the contents. "There is nothing in there but meat and a juicebox. A girl hears the screaming and walks over to the two boys. "Hi there, did you really bring only meat?" she asks. "I didn't bring only meat," "That's a relief," sighs the girl. "I also brought a juicebox," explains Luffy as he gives his trademark grin and laugh. "THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT BETTER!" Yells Zoro and girl with pointed teeth instead of normal ones. "Be glad I have extra tangerines with me, here." She goes to her desk and pulls out a tangerine from her bag. "Wow! Thanks a lot! Wait what's your name?" "My name is Nami," Zoro ask if he can have a tangerine and Nami say's "Only for a Berri," when she said that she stuck her tongue out and winked. Zoro mutters to himself and calls her a witch. After those words escaped his mouth, a dress shoe is thrown to his head. When he looks at the person who threw the shoe, he sees a blonde boy in a white dress shirt, black slacks, one dress shoe and half of his face is covered by his bangs. The side that isn't covered has a curly eyebrow. "What was that for Dart-Brow?" "That's for calling a mellorine a witch Moss-For-Brains!" Yells the blonde. After that little tussle, the blonde turns his attention to Nami. "I apologize for the neanderthals behavior to you. Please have some of my lunch," He offers a croque-madame sandwich to Nami. When she bites into it she is greeted to an explosion of flavor that has the right balance of salt and sweetness. "This sandwich is very delicious! Thank you so much," "You're welcome and my name is Sanji," Zoro yells at Sanji "YOU WANNA GO AT IT CURLY BROW?!" "WHAT'D YOU SAY MOSS HEAD?!" As they continue to go at it each other, Luffy goes and tries to find someone to play with before recess ends. Luffy finds a boy with a long nose and dark curly hair. "Hey can I play with you?" ask Luffy. "Only if you call me captain Usopp!" "Wait, you said you're name is Usopp? Aren't you Yasopp's son?" "Huh? How do you know my dad?" "Simple he talks about you all the time, with my godfather, Shanks." explains Luffy. "You're Shanks kid? Nice to meet you, what's your name?" asked Usopp. "My name is Luffy, nice to meet you."

3 hours later

Ace, Sabo and Luffy stand outside the school waiting for shanks to come and pick them up. When they hear the roar of a 327 horsepower 67 chevy impala come up to the school, they already know that it's Shanks coming to get them. "Hey kids, how was school?" Shanks asked his three sons. Before any of them could have a chance to say how their day was, Luffy blurts out, "My teacher got arrested before lunch," "That's nice to hear, now how was your da-" Shanks just realized what was said. "WHAAAT?! How did that happen?!" Luffy explains how Ms. Alvida got arrested during the car ride home. After he was done explaining what happened everyone-except Luffy- was laughing all the way home. When they all got home the boys stopped laughing when they saw who's car was in the drive. Begging Shanks not to let them in the house he just apologized for what was about to happen to them. Upon nearing the door, all of them-and some neighbors- heard a booming laughter followed by "Nothing makes an old man happy like seeing his favorite grandchildren back from school!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Going Merry Elementary Ch. 3**

Disclaimer: Guess what guys?

I still don't own One Piece, the manga, the anime or a one piece swimsuit XD

"How are my grandkids doing? Hopefully they're taking the proper steps to become great and powerful Marines!" The boys protest yet again about becoming Marines to their Grandpa. "Makino, please help us!" Luffy yells. "I swear, I'll stop falling asleep at the wrong time!" Ace promises and as soon as he said that he fell asleep with a snot bubble coming out of his left nostril. "I promise that I won't eat ramen so much!" Even though Sabo doesn't eat ramen that often. "Mr. Garp-" "Just Garp, Makino, calling me Mr. Garp makes me sound old," At that point the trio escaped Garps reach and hide from the old man is his 'Fist of Love'.

"Anyway, how was school boys?" Makino ask. "Luffy got his teacher arrested today," "I got her arrested, Ace!" "That doesn't help, Luffy," said Sabo and Shanks. Shanks explained the story to everyone and at the end Garp responds while picking his nose, with his pinky "Surprised that she could lift the mace if she was as fat as you said she was. Hmm. Anyway why don't you boys do your homework, while I help Makino with the restaurant until closing time." For once everyone agrees with Garp. The boys go to their room, Shanks goes to his office to work, Makino and Garp go downstairs to the restaurant/bar.

On his way to the bar, a large woman the looks like a guy with orange hair bumps into him with a small tray of nachos. "Hey! Watch where you're going, you- AHH! GARP! I'm sorry! I didn't see you coming! It was an accident!" Dadan tries to explain while acting hysterical. "You're not suppose to smoke near a bar Dadan," Garp says nonchalantly. "Anyway like you said, it was an accident, right?" Dadan can't help but to nod yes to his question. With that Garp and Dadan get to work.

Upstairs, ASL* are doing their homework. "Hey Sabo, I have a question." "Do your own homework Luffy, I'm busy with mine," Sabo replies. "It's not related to that. What does it mean when a girl gives you some of her lunch?" "It means that she likes you, ya dummy!" Ace buts in rather rudely. "I wasn't asking you Ace, I was asking Sabo cause he's smarter than you," Luffy replies. "Ace is actually right Luffy, it actually means that she like's you." Before Luffy could apologize, they all hear Makino tell them that dinner is ready.

After the boy's wash up, they head downstairs to eat some of Makinos Sea King Medley**. They ask if Garp was gonna join them, and he says he will. With that done, everyone digs in, and talks about their day. Sabo talks about him catching his teacher make some mistakes and corrects them. Ace says that he made friends with a boy with pineapple hair and a boy with broad shoulders and skinny legs that could pass as sticks. Shanks tells about how his friends took care of some bandits causing trouble. Makino finishes up with verbally illustrating how she saw a family consisting of a large man, a woman with a very long face and their two bickering sons. She even said that one of them wasn't wearing pants, just a pair of goggles, a hawaiian shirt, small gold chain and a pair of black speedos with a yellow star on it.

After dinner was done, Garp left after giving trying to give his grandkids a hug. Instead he gave them a taste of his Fist of Love. "Love hurts!" The boys exclaim. On that note Shanks and Makino, urge Garp to leave, saying that traffic might be bad. Buying the excuse Garp left the household. Thanking their parents, the boys do what they normally would do. Ace would watch 'The Adventures of Buggy the Clown'. Sabo would read 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians'. Luffy would play on his gamecube. His favorite game was 'Super Mario Sunshine'. When some time passed it was time for everyone to go to sleep. When Ace went to sleep he heard some strange noises coming from Shanks and Makinos room but brushes it off, thinking that they were moving things around since he also heard some banging on the walls.

A/N:* If you don't understand that reference, then you're not an OTAKU, you're just an otaku

**Just something that I made up, also the sandwich that Sanji made is an actual french dish


	4. Chapter 4

**Going Merry Elementary Ch. 4**

I neither own anything One Piece related, nor do I have a relationship

(I'm very lonely :'( )

Before his alarm clock goes off, Luffy gets dressed and goes down to get some breakfast. When he goes down stairs he gets a surprise from both Makino and Shanks. "SURPRISE! Happy birthday, Luffy!" waiting in front of him on his favorite plate is a stack of chocolate chip waffles, hashbrowns and extra crispy bacon. After Luffy gave his thanks to Makino-he knows that Shanks would have burned the food saying that it has extra flavor- Ace and Sabo sneak up behind Luffy and give him and give him noogies and pink bellies*. After some time they allow him to finish breakfast.

When it was time to leave they all went in Shanks Impala and on to school. Since it was Luffy's birthday, he got to sit in the front seat and choose what son to play on the stereo system. He choose the Rumbar Pirates number one song, Binks Brew. While driving to school Shanks and Luffy sing in out of tune voices. "Hey Ace, are we sure they aren't blood related? Ace did you- YOU FELL ASLEEP?!" said Sabo. Aces snot bubble popped when Sabo finished yelling and asked, "Huh, did you say something, Sabo?" Said Ace as he scratches his cheek. Sabo sighs in annoyance before responding, "Nevermind, Ace."

When Luffy arrived in class, he was greeted by a hug from Nami, wishing him a happy birthday. Suddenly Luffy remembered something that Sabo said to him a while ago. "Hey Nami, do you like me?" When those words left his lips, Nami's face became beet red (Or in Luffy's case meat red lol) and waved her hands in front of her face while saying,"What no it's just that, uh…. you're my best friend, yeah that's it." she told the Luffy. Luffy feeling sad at the response that Nami gave him just hung his head low and said, "Oh, ok then." Hearing the sadness in Luffy's voice Nami thinks fast and calls for Luffy. "Wait Luffy I have 3 things to give to you," "Huh what are they?" They're a surprise you silly goofball," "Oh! It's a mystery!" He says as he pounds his left palm with his right fist. "Sure, it's a mystery.(It's a mystery why I like him.) Can I spend the night with you tonight?" "Let me go ask Shanks if it's alright," Luffy knew that if he asked Makino she would ask him loads of questions,since Sabo asked if he could bring a girl over for a study session. 'Was her name Panda, or something like that?' Luffy thought. After Shanks says yes, he shouts "YAHOO! Thanks Shanks! Have a good time at work" "No problem Luffy behave in school," Shanks tells Luffy.

"Hey Nami. Shanks says that it's alright," "That's great to hear, Nami instantly brightened up. "For your next gift I need you to follow me and close your eyes when we get there," "Where are we going?" "You'll see," "How though? You told me to close my eyes," When Luffy didn't hear Nami speak or any steps, he thought that he had gotten lost like Zoro. After that he opened his eyes he saw that Nami was about to give him a kiss. And not on his cheek either. After she was done kissing him, he asked if that was his other gift. She responded with a smile and said in a singsong voice, "Maybe~" "What sort of a surprise are you guys giving?" When they heard the voice both of them jumped. Turning to the voice, they're shocked to see Zoro around a corner. "Whoa Zoro! That was so cool, you really are a ninja," exclaims Luffy. Zoro feeling irritated tells Luffy, "I told you that I want to be a swordsman, not a ninja." After Zoro see's what happened between Luffy and Nami, Zoro thought of using as blackmail against Nami. But if he uses it against Nami, the he would use it against Luffy too.

What's a friend to do in this sort of situatuion?

* * *

 ***If you don't get the reference then get Netflix, watch Ed, Edd n Eddy**

 **I'm going to try and to put up a poll asking if Zoro should rat on them or keep his mouth shut and get lost  
It's put up meow  
**


	5. Interlude

Since no one has voted in my polls, I will have it stay up until Oct. 16th that's the deadline to put your voice in.  
If you don't like the choice then you should have voted in my polls  
Disclaimer: Still don't own One piece, if I did I would have Usopp eat his mushrooms and have Bonney remember her manners


	6. Chapter 5

**Going Merry Elementary Ch.5**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own One Piece, I'm not kewl enough**

* * *

Zoro kept thinking if he should rat on Nami, but he decided not to. the reason why is because he wouldn't want to lose his best friend.

"Be glad that I won't tell people about this, alright guys?" Zoro said with his scowl even deepening. "Really?! Thanks Zoro! Wait how did you even get here? Did you get lost again?" Luffy asked before laughing at the irritated swordsman-to-be.

"Mention this to anyone and I'll raise your debt! That includes Sanji also," said a very flustered Nami. Zoro, never even thinking of telling the love cook, just left them to do their business.

During recess, everyone was having a good time. Everyone except for Zoro and Sanji, who were fighting over who was a greater speedster, Quicksilver or The Flash. And our favorite long nosed liar who was looking at his pale and blonde crush reading a book.

"Hey Usopp, why don't you go and talk to her?" Surprised at the voice, Usopp jumped 4 feet in the air. When he turned around he saw that it was Coby who scared him.

"Don't do that to me! You nearly gave me a heartattack! I would talk to her but-"

"You're too shy, aren't you?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY!" The little girl looked up when she heard yelling. When she saw Usopp and Coby at a distance. She looked at Usopp and smiled at him while waving. Usopp looked sheepish and before he realized it, Coby was pushing him closer to her. "H-hi, my name is Usopp," he was-you guessed it- shaking by his knees when he was in front of her.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Kaya" She introduced herself to him. Usopp looked behind him and saw Coby walking away, mouthing 'You're welcome,'

The rest of their recess Usopp and Kaya was talking. Mainly Usopp telling Kaya his lies, Nami and Luffy holding hands and Zoro and Sanji fighting.

Luffy was home waiting for Nami to arrive. At his home, Ace brought over his friends Jozu, Thatch and Marco. Sabo was sitting with them, watching Bad Boys with a bowl of popcorn. Luffy was watching for Bellemere's truck to come in the driveway. "Nami's here!"

Makino perked up at hearing this and asked, "Who's Nami Luffy? That sounds like a girls name,"

"Attaboy Luffy, be sure to use protection," Shanks said. Makino asked what Shanks meant by that. "Oh, do you mean like a shield that Link uses in Legend of Zelda?" Shanks just laughed it off and said sure. Makino being happy at his innocence said, "Yes Luffy like that. Now who's this Nami?" Before Luffy could answer, there was a knocking at the door. Shanks answered it and was greeted by Bellemere.

"Luffy, I didn't know that Nami was a bit on the developed side," Makino tells Shanks to behave after that little comment.

"I'm here to drop off Nami, my name is Bellemere, I'm her and Nojikos mom," She introduced herself to the family. Behind her was Nami and her older sister, Nojiko. Nojiko has blue hair and was wearing light blue overalls to match.

"Is this the family that has the boy Nami has a crush on, Bellemere?" Nojiko asked her with a sly grin on her face. Upon hearing this Nami instantly felt heat rise to her face and tried to lie saying that he's a great friend.

After intros were made and Nami said hi to everyone, Luffy asked if Nami likes LoZ Four Swords. After those words left his mouth she put on a huge grin that's only second to Luffy's. They go to Luffy's room to set it up. They both reach for the red controller and accidentally touch hands. They pull back and and Luffy offers her the controller.

Luffy remembers that he only received two gifts from Nami. "Hey Nami, what was the other gift suppose to be? You only gave me two, you said you had three gifts."

Nami remembering this paused the game and looked at Luffy. "Luffy, do you want to be my boyfriend?" "Only on one condition, if you'll be my girlfriend," Luffy responded. And with that, they kissed on it. After they were done, they heard Makino call them down for dinner.

When they got downstairs, Thatch asked them what took so long. "They were probably kissing-yoi" Marco teased them.

Ace cut in saying that Luffy wouldn't even know how to kiss. Being ticked off by that he grabbed Nami and pressed his lips in hers forcefully. With that Sabo said, "Ace was just teasing you Luffy, you didn't have to do that in front of us," "I just wanted to rub that I kissed a nice girl in front of Ace!" Nami was rendered speechless by the action and just sat down to eat dinner.

That night, dinner was quiet for the first time in a while. After dinner was done, Shanks asked Luffy to come in his and Makinos room.

* * *

What was the reason why Shanks asked Luffy to go in his room? How will Luffy's and Nami's relationship end up?


	7. Going Merry Elementary Ch 6

**Going Merry Elementary Ch. 6**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own One Piece plus the ages of the little straw hats are so**

 **Luffy: 7 years old**

 **Nami: 7.5 years old**

 **Usopp:6 years old(nearly 7)**

 **Sanji:7 years old**

 **Zoro:7 years old**

Luffy entered Shanks and Makinos room after Shanks called him in.

"Yeah, Shanks?" Luffy asked his godfather.

"We need to talk about you and Nami," Shanks said with a serious look on his face.

Luffy looked at him with fear on his face. He had never seen Shanks with that look on his face, even when he saw a bandit smash a bottle of sake on him.

"I'm glad that you made a friend, but I want you to promise me something,"

"What is it Shanks?"

"Promise me that you'll do good to not only to yourself, but also to your family, friends and double to Nami" Shanks said with a stern voice that has respect.

Luffy looked Shanks in the eyes and did not falter nor hesitate by saying, "I promise Shanks! I won't allow anyone to hurt the people in my life!"

Shanks saw that Luffy meant every word that he spoke. With that he asked Luffy to come closer to him. When he did, he felt Shanks strong arms embrace him in a tight and warm hug. After that moment was done, they left the room and rejoined the family.

Makino brought out a special cake for Luffy's birthday. It was a chocolate mousse crepe cake with a raspberry sorbet topping(If you get the reference, I will include you in a future chapter as an OC).

Thanks were said and waits were told to Luffy. Everyone laughed at that except for Luffy because, well he's Luffy. The rest of the night was filled with laughter, and dancing of Luffy with chopsticks in his nose and lower lip. Because of that everyone has gotten loose and was partying. Ace and Marco were talking about their day and how they talked about what Middle school to go to. Sabo and Jozu discussed about the girl with a big hat. Jozu messed with Sabo saying he has a crush.

When it was time for the kids to go to sleep, Ace's friends leave. The boy's go to their room and Makino grabs a blanket and pillow for Nami.

"Can I sleep with Luffy, Makino? It's only cause I have a hard time sleeping by myself," Makino gives it a thought and allows it.

"Only if you promise to behave,"

"Makino, you tell me to behave myself and you make a reference with that? That's not right," Shanks says from another room.

With that, they go to Luffy's room and get ready for the sandman to work his magic.

 **I'm sorry for the delay I was working on my Midterm Paper and I hope you like this,**

 **Please read and review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Going Merry Elementary Ch. 7**

 **Disclaimer: Good news and bad news**

 **Good news: I got 150 bucks from stripping**

 **Bad news/Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

Luffy was looking around for Zoro. Thinking that he probably was lost, Luffy went to class and to see Nami.

Class started and Zoro hasn't shown up yet. Thinking that he was lost again, Luffy pays it no mind. After a hour passes, Luffy asks if anyone has seen Zoro. "Hey Luffy, you seen that moss head? He said that we would work on our project together"

When Luffy turns around, he see's Sanji asking him about Zoro. "Oh hey Sanji. I was asking around to see if anyone's seen him."

"Tch, he's probably lost again, that poopy moss head," Sanji said with a slight annoyance in his voice.

"Hahahahahhahaha, you said poopy," Luffy laughed at what Sanji said. Startled by Luffy's mind of a 5 year old releases a chuckle. "Heh I guess I did. Anyway during recess let's see if anyone else has seen him,"

 _3 hours later_

Luffy asked around if people have seen Zoro. When he asked Coby, the little pink haired boy instantly paled and has a look of terror on his face. "Y-y-you mean the 'demon' that's in our grade?!" Coby was visibly shaking when he answered Luffy. "Demon? what do you mean by that,huh?" Luffy asks nonchalantly while picking his nose with his pinky.

"Hey, Luffy! I found out where Zoro is!" Upon hearing his name being called, Luffy turns to see Usopp running towards them. "Oh hey, Usopp. Did ya find Zoro? Where is he? Why is he la-" "Whoa hey calm down buddy," Usopp noticed that there was empty pixie sticks in Luffy's hands.

"How many pixie sticks did you have, Luffy?" Usopp asked sternly. Looking nervous, Luffy doesn't meet Usopp's gaze and feebly responds with "I don't know what you mean by that" "I know that you're lying, Luffy"

"What's wrong with him having some sweets?" Coby asks without a worry on his face. "You never want him to be hyper. Bad Freaking day my man" Usopp explained with his face being the definition of worry. Coby looking afraid started to sweat drop and look at Luffy. "I see what you mean."

"Anyway you said that you had info on where Zoro is, right Coby?" Luffy asked with enthusiasm and concern. "Huh? Oh yeah do you know our gym teacher, Mr. Morgan? Well I heard that Zoro hurt his son's 'dog'. " (I don't really feel like typing the rest of the part that helped first introduce Zoro into One Piece so ….. Yeah)

After Usopp was done explaining the situation, Luffy pounded his fist in his palm and said, "It's a mystery reason then." From Luffy's simpleness came the most legen, wait for it or avoid it cause it's dairy, fall in Going Merry Elementary Schools history. Or so Usopp and Coby's case.

"I got an idea. Let's go bust out Zoro from Mr. Mortician! But first… SANJI! MEAT!" Luffy yells at the top of his lungs for our blonde french friend. Unfortunately for Luffy, Sanji was trying to make friends with some of the other girls in their grade.

 _Meanwhile with Nami_

Nami was sitting down and enjoying her time drawing a map for her art class. She decide that it would be more of an artistic one. Instead of a globe, she decided it would look more like a tangerine. Because of her twist, she received a sticker and a stamp on her paper.

Filled with joy, She went off to find her mother and show her the grade she got on the drawing. Thinking she might be outside watching the kids, she went to the playground. On her way there she saw Luffy and Usopp talking with a young boy with pink hair.

When she got closer to the boys, she couldn't help but pick up some of the words that was exchanged. Among the words were 'Zoro… Mr Morgan… bust out'. One word that really struck her odd was 'Mortician'. With what she heard, what Nami had gathered that Luffy and the others was going to try and to bust Zoro away from Mr. Morgan. what she didn't get was the mortician part of what she heard.


	9. Update

I'm sorry for the long delay, I've been busy and also slightly disturbed. I hope people had a great Valentines day, or were in their room with something bad for their health and watching bad movies. I'm almost done with the next chapter and will be posted soon.

BYE GUYS


	10. Chapter 9

**Going Merry Ch. 9**

 **Disclaimer: Need I say more than the obvious, I don't own One Piece**

 **(Wish I owned One piece and Deathstroke)**

The loud boom that resonated through the gym was what brought the kids back to reality. Turning their heads with fear, they saw that Mr. Morgan was standing in the doorway with an angry look across the top half of his face. The bottom half only consisted of his iron jaw, adding a menacing look to his features.

" **Mind telling me what you're doing to Mr. Roronoa, little brats?"** A deep voice asked them. It hit them later that it was Mr. Morgan asking in the deep voice that matches his build. When Mr. Morgan asked the little kids, Usopp nearly wet his drawers(Or underwear for some people) at the sound of his voice.

"Simple Mr. Mortician. We're here to ust him ," Luffy said with a triumphant grin. Eyeing the young lad Morgan felt a wave of familiarity when he saw Luffy. " **You're Garps grandson, aren't you?"** He asked with a grimace.

Having his own interest peaked, Luffy tilted his head and wondered 'Who's Garp?'. Finally, it hit him like a brick to a face. "Oh you mean grandpa? Yeah, I'm Luffy. Nice to meet you".

' _ **So this brat is related to Garp. I should have seen it from the eyes'**_ Morgan thought to himself. Without thinking, Luffy turned his back and went to untie Zoro from the post. " **Hmm? What do you think you're doing little brat?"** Mr Morgan asked. Luffy turns to face him. "Isn't it obvious? I'm gonna get Zoro off of the post Mr. Mortician," Luffy says, not realizing the situation.

" _ **This kid's definitely related to Garp."**_

 **A/N: I realize that it was very short. I'm going through a bad break-up and I'm very sad. Stay strong and let your eyes sweat my friends.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Going Merry Elementary Ch. 10**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own One piece I know it's sad and a huge surprise to all**

 **And thank you for the 1,000 views and the sharing if you did share. Also normal italics mean thinking, bold italics is location**

 _ **Somewhere around the playground**_

Sanji was walking around and trying to play with the girls in his grade. ' _Such wonderful and graceful bellos, I wish that this would last forever. Alas I can't if I want to become a wonderful chef and take over the restaurant and best the old man'._

"Hey Sanji!" "Huh? Oh hey Nojiko, what's up?" ' _Why does Nojiko look so sad?'_ "Hey Sanji! Snap out of it!" Nojiko yells annoyed at the blonde. When Sanji finally get's back to reality, he realizes that Nojiko is fuming at him. With an apologetic look on his face, Sanji looks her in the eye's with his uncovered eye and say's from the bottom of his soul, "I'm sorry Nojiko, I was just wondering why you look sad."

' _Why is he so smooth and caring? And why does my chest feel heavy?'_ "I accept your apology, and I'm sad because, I can't find Nami anywhere. Any idea where she went?" "Maybe she went with Luffy somewhere. Any idea where he went?" "Knowing him, probably the cafeteria trying to stuff his face with 'MEEEAAT!' hahaha," Nojiko said trying to do Luffy's meat yell. Because of that Sanji was laughing along with Nojiko.

"Hey Nojiko, I remember Luffy saying that he wanted to know where Zoro was. Maybe he took Nami to see where he is," Sanji tried to explain this to Nojiko. When she heard this from Sanji, all that Nojiko saw was red. "LUFFY! I'M COMING TO BEAT YOU UP FOR KIDNAPPING MY LITTLE SISTER!" There was no stopping Nojiko now. She was going to find out where they were and she wasn't going to have any adults, not even Bellemere, stop or help her.

' _Luffy you better behave right now. Cause if you're not, I'm gonna cater for your funeral and serve only vegetables.'_ People were looking at Nojiko with sweat dripping from them, more from the boys than the girls. With as much speed that her legs can carry, Nojiko ran off trying to find the little monkey and her dear little sister.

 _ **Back at the gym …**_

Luffy and the crew were about to release Zoro from his post. Mr Morgan still stunned about Luffy being related to Garp left him slack jawed. When he finally got his bearing back, he noticed that the kids were going to set Zoro free. Grabbing his axe from under his shirt, he slammed it next to Usopp.

Seeing this, Usopp had his hair standing on end and let out a very high pitched scream that caught the attention of his friends and some people outside. Hearing this scream, Sanji and Nojikos attention were drawn to the gym. Thinking that Luffy and Nami would be there, they immediately bolted to the gym. Having the longer legs gave Sanji a speed advantage and was the first to arrive at the gym. What he saw was a man holding an ax next to his friends. Startled at what to do, he yelled to Nojiko, "Get an adult over here quickly! Tell them that a scary man is holding an ax against our friends and has Zoro tied up!"

Nojiko being behind Sanji ran to find her mom and tell her the situation that Sanji told her. Little did they know that Bellemere was already around the corner looking for the source of the scream. When she turned the corner, she accidentally bumped into her young older daughter. A look of worry was written across her face. "Nojiko, what's wrong? Why do you look so distressed?" "Mom, you gotta come and help us. Zoro is tied to a post and there's a man that has an ax and he's very scary" Fear was written across Nojikos face as she hastily describes the situation to her mother.

"It's alright Nojiko. I need you to do me a favor. Call this number and ask him to come to his grandsons school. And tell him it's an emergency. Now!" Bellemere said with the utmost importance and urgency in her voice. Running with a task in mind, Nojiko ran in order for her to call this person. Hoping that this guy can really help them out.

 _Ring-ring… Ring-ring_

"Hello?" a voice answered. "Please, we need your help. My sister and our friends are with a scary man and-" Nojiko explained hysterically. "Calm down young girl. You should have called the police, how did you even get this number?" Remembering what her mom told her to say, she told the man, "He's at your grandsons school!" "WHAT?! I'M GONNA SHOW HIM A THING OR TWO MESSING AROUND IN MY GRANDSONS SCHOOL! Maybe this'll help to show them what it means to be a marine."

 _Click_

Unsure of what just happened, she just put the phone on the receiver and waited for something to happen. That's all she could do at the moment. Except try to call the police. Something told her that it would be a bad idea in order to do that. Some time may have passed, but they don't need that scene again. So for now, she'll just wait. _'I_ _hope this guy can really help us out'._

 _ **A/N: I just wanted to know, is it possible for Morgan to get slack jawed? I made this an elementary AU because they're cute like this. Please Read and Review. Also share this amongst your friends and enjoy this guy's, gal's and non-binary pals.**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Going Merry Elementary Ch. 11**

 **Disclaimer: Hello guy's, gal's and non-binary pals, I still don't own One Piece.**

 **Either way enjoy the story and thanks for reading.**

Minutes after Nojiko called the number Bellemere gave her, a black truck came rolling up. Out of the car came a old man with salt and pepper hair and a broad chest. What caught her eye though was the dog cap on his head and on the hood of the truck. "Where's my grandson at?!" the man exclaimed. Still in awe of what he was wearing, Nojiko just responded with a "What?"

"My grandson, Luffy, where is he?" the man said with very little patience.

Realization hitting Nojiko, she answered hastily to the old man, "He's in the gym with the scary man! Please help him and my sister!" Seeing the girl in tears, he thinks to himself " _This is partly why I became a marine. The other part is so Ace and Luffy will become them as well.'_ "Lead the way to the gym little girl".

 _ **Back at the gym**_

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP US!" Usopp yells at any and all directions of the gym. Luffy was pulling Nami around the gym and away from Morgan. Sanji was trying to kick his shins out from him and to distract him. Coby was taking over from Luffy's spot and was trying to untie Zoro from his post.

" **I'll get you ya little brat! Hold still so I can make this hurt!"** "Luffy why is he trying to hurt you?" Asked by Nami while she was still dodging Morgans strikes. "Gah! How am I suppose to know Nami? He didn't act this way until I mentioned my grandpa," No one noticed it, but the door to the gym opened and in the doorway was the old man from before.

With a deep breath being inhaled into his lungs, he lets loose a mighty bellow saying only one thing, "LUUUUUUUFFYYYYYYYY! What's going on here?!" With that, everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked at the old man. Luffy was the first one to break the silence by saying one word. "Grandpa?"

" _ **Wait, is that really Garp? I thought that he retired. No matter, either way I'll be able to get revenge on him now!"**_ Now aiming his axe on Garp, Morgan went charging at him and attempted to strike. The keyword is _attempt._ Instead of making it's mark, Garp just sidestepped and gave Morgan a hard solid uppercut on the metal jaw. The impact caused him to break the iron and knock the terrible teacher in one go. "Now Luffy, MIND TELLING ME WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE?!" Garp asked but not before he gave his ever so famous fist of love to his youngest grandson.

"OWWW! That hurt! What was that for Grandpa?!" "For acting like a brat Luffy," Hearing the commotion that was happening in the gym, Bellemere came running in demanding answers. "Hey, what's going on in he- Garp?!" Said man turns around and confronts her, asking while picking his nose with his pinky along with his grandson, "What do you mean what's going on?" they both ask. Nami smacks Luffy upside the head and yells at her boyfriend, "Don't do that, I hold hands with you! If I have cooties I'm gonna blame you!" "Nami, everyone knows that cooties don't exist. Ask Sanji if they do,"

Hearing his name and Nami's in the same sentence, Sanji goes into loverboy mode. "Mellorine! Ask me anything that your heart desires. I'll be sure to answer it as swift as it can be," "Why would she want to ask anything from you target brow?" "Say that in my face lime head!" While the two go about their normal arguments, Garp goes over and asks Luffy what happened.

After what happened at the gym, the little group goes their ways back to the little class being held by the same teacher. Nami couldn't help but wonder what she would feel if what happened to Zoro were to happen to Luffy or Nojiko. During this little thought she is ripped out of thought by Zoro. "Luffy wants to talk to you about something. Might be pretty important,"

 **A/N: If people would like to have an oc then I propose a little contest. Try to guess my favorite One Piece character along with a description of the character so we could work on inserting them.**

 **Also thank you for reading the story and following/favoriting this tale. I hope that you all enjoy.**

 **Don't be afraid to review it either**


	13. Chapter 12

**Going Merry Ch. 12**

 **Disclaimer:Hey guy's, gal's and non-binary pals, I don't own One Piece and the contest is still going on until the end of March. Here's to all of you. Trigger warning in case if it is. I'm just being cautious of everyone**

 **DON'T KILL ME!**

Nami went over to Luffy to see what he wanted. When she was next to him, she was startled by a huge, yet gentle hug. Hearing him cry, she was wondering what happened to make him cry. "Nami, I don't want to lose you or have you hurt. I can't put Nojiko, Bellemere or myself through that," Trying to comfort him, she reminded him that she told him that he would use protection.

Calming down, the young ones get back to their school work. The rest of the day was just filled with the usual shenanigans that take place. And that means that Usopp was drawing one of his tales, Zoro was taking a nap, Sanji was doing a noodle dance around some girls, Nami was reading a book about geography and weather. Luffy was telling his tale of what happened at the gym to some friends. Before anyone could tell, school was over for the day. Most of the kids were getting ready for the upcoming holiday.

Makino went to pick up her sons. Noticing the police outside, she asked what happened. What she didn't expect was to see Garp at the scene. Finding it best not to ask questions, she just tried to find her boys. After some time struggling, she found Ace and Sabo looking around for Luffy. Thinking that something happened and that it involved Luffy, Makino went to Garp with tears in her eyes and had a shortness of breath asked, "Where is Luffy, Garp? Please tell me where he is?" Looking away from the officer Garp just looks over at Makino. "Oh hey Makino, When did you get here?" With absolute nonchalance being on his voice. "What do you mean by that?! Where's Luffy?" Panic being evident as well as fear of losing her family.

"I promise that nothing will happen to you when I'm around," Hearing Luffy's voice instantly brings up Makinos spirit. Mouth agape and eyes wide, Makino searches for Luffy and finds him holding Nami's hand. Tears are on the verge of being released through her eyes. Seeing Makino, Luffy runs up to her, tilts his head and asks, "Why are you crying Makino?" Lips quivering, tears running down her face and eyes red Makino grabs Luffy and holds him in a tight embrace. "L-luffy *sobs* I th-thought that I h-had lost you*sobs*" Makino said between her crys.

After the little reunion between Luffy and Makino, the D. family heads back home and share their big and small adventures. Luffy talked about what happened between him and Morgan, Ace was in the middle of talking about his day with Thatch. "And then Thatch moved the rulers around him like a Samurai. It was pretty cool to watch. I think that Marco was thinking about something else at that moment, I can never tell with that guy." Sabo was talking about his music teacher and about how he wanted to create his own song one day. After everyone was done speaking, they left to get ready to sleep.

Feeling thirsty, Luffy gets up and gets a glass of water from the kitchen. Also on their way to the kitchen, was Makino. "Mmm hey Makino, you thirsty too?" "*Yelp* You startled me Luffy. Yeah I'm feeling a bit thirsty. You want some juice?" Luffy nods his head and notices something on Makinos hair and it was white. "What's that in your hair Makino? It's white and all over" Immediately freezing and feeling heat rise to her face she thinks to herself 'Shanks you damn fool' "I think it's milk that Shanks spilled" Being the naive little energy ball he is, Luffy was saying with the most innocent look on his face "Okay then, tell him to be careful next time," Oh believe me, I will," she said with an angry aura around her. Saying their goodnights they go to their separate rooms and Makino glares at shanks and wakes him up. "Oh Shanks" she said in the creepiest sing-song voice. "Why is there some in my hair?" Shanks sweating profusely, he just stuttered while his body was frozen. "W-w-wait Makino, I-I can explain just- Where are your hands going?! Makino! No! NOOOOO!" And every car alarm in the neighborhood went off that night.

* * *

 **A/N: Guys out there, let it be known that you never get it in the hair, I'm speaking from experience here. Also I thought that I might have a touching moment between Makino and Luffy.**

 **Also for the OC contest or as it should be called the Ocontest (I know terrible) the character doesn't have to be a kid, they could also be an adult, geezer or teenager. NO TWEENS! No one will have that here, not yet at least.**

 **If you haven't heard of Lindsey Stirling, I implore you to listen to her music, it helped me to get this think tank going and she is amazing. The reviews I received are absolutely amazing I love them so much. Thank you all so much.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Going Merry Ch. 13**

 **Disclaimer:One Piece owned? Not even close for me!**

 **Thank you for the reviews and also I'm not changing my writing, if I do then it won't be me writing the story. Enjoy it my friends**

Morning came to everyone in the house and when Nami got out of bed, she goes and grabs a tangerine from the patch and some toast with milk. Nojiko is already outside and greets her. "Hey, morning sis, how long have you been awake?" "Mm morning Nojiko I just woke up. Mom nearby?" She asks as she rubs the sleep away from her eyes. The fall breeze would help to awake Nami and she shivered when she realized that she was still in her pajamas.

After putting on her dress with the green leaves, Nami goes to the bathroom and brushes both her hair and teeth. When she's done, she remembers that it's the same one she wore when she first met Luffy. A smile creeping on her face as she remembers the first day of school and what Luffy called Ms. Alvida. After she was done daydreaming her mother told her and Nojiko that it was time to head to school. Grabbing their backpacks, they all head out the front door and into the car. When they all piled in the car, Bellemere noticed a faint smile on her youngest daughter's face. She didn't have to ask what Nami was smiling about cause she knew when she saw the dress and remembered the entire thing like it was yesterday. Nojiko asked Nami with a sly grin like a fox, "Thinking about that rubbery boyfriend with only Thanksgiving on his mind?"

Trying to fight the blush forming on her cheeks, Nami tries to think of something witty to say as a comeback. Finally remembering the way she looked at Sanji, the orangette says, "What about the young french cook that you have a crush on? Huh sis?" It was Nojikos turn to blush and be flustered. "Wha-at I I don't know what you mean? I mean s-sure he's nice and all, but I don't think that-" Bellemere couldn't help but have a small smirk on her face as she realizes that her kids are growing into young women.

Upon reaching the gates of the elementary school, the little family exits and goes to their respective rooms. Nojiko went to Mr Genzos room, Bellemere left to see what Ms. Nico would want from here and Nami went to see if her friend Vivi was here with her pet duck. Along the way, she noticed that some girl was holding a gift and was walking towards someone she knew. Wondering why this girl was going to him she decided to go and ask about her.

"Hey Vivi, who's that girl over there?" Nami points over to her and immediately Vivi's eyes went huge when she traced Nami's finger. "You don't know who that is? She's the snake princess Boa Hancock! She's a young model that has the ultimate looks that no one else has!" 'Hearing Vivi go off like that has me worried about her wellbeing' As Nami was thinking this she sweatdropped it as well. Paying it no mind she went off to her class, but not without telling Vivi goodbye.

After class was over, Nami couldn't help but hear Sanji go swooning over a girl that was in our school. Not paying it any mind Nami start to wonder what will happen during thanksgiving. She wonders if they'll have a small family thanksgiving or if Mr. Genzo will show up. Either way she can tell it will be a wonderful thanksgiving this year. During lunch however she noticed that Luffy wasn't anywhere near. After she got up she noticed that Zoro wasn't nearby either. Nor Usopp and Sanji.

Getting up Nami goes around and asks about Boa Hancock and all she got was a collection of 'She's my future wife', 'A goddess amongst mortal men'. She wasn't surprised to hear the boys say that but even the girls say it. With that in mind Nami went off to find her friends and ask what their plans are for the upcoming holiday. Little did she know that the upcoming thursday would involve a friendly riot.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone, I'm sorry for the late update I was at Sakura-con this weekend and had to go to two different easter get togethers. I hope that everyone had a great spring-break and easter.**

 **I would also like to say thank you for the reviews, they're amazing and so far no OC has been given. I'll just say that the contest is over now and my favorite character is Brook because he has a better outlook on life and cherishes it even more.**

 **Feel free to review and don't be afraid to hit like or follow. Take care**


	15. Chapter 14

**Going Merry Elementary Ch. 14**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece as much as Trump owns Presidency.**

After recess was over, Nami still hadn't seen Luffy or the rest of the gang all day. She could only come to one conclusion.

 _Flashback: The weather had been all but pleasant today in the city today. The young strawhats had decided to have a playdate before school would come back and ruin the weekend. Everyone except Nojiko decided to go to Usopp's house since his home has the most of a back yard. It was bigger than Nami's and Nojiko's tangerine orchard._

 _Being bored and not having any bright ideas, Luffy shouts out while raising his fist in the air "Let's play in the rain!" Zoro being the 'Sleepy poopy mosshead', according to Sanji, woke up and asked with sleep and annoyance dripping in his voice, " Tch, why would we do that? I'm going back to sleep," Seeing an opportunity to annoy Zoro, Sanji rebukes to him and says "I would've thought that the mosshead would enjoy the rain._

 _That sparked another fight between the two. Luffy tried to get Usopp to pay outside by saying that only the brave do that. Nami just focused on coloring in the lines in her book. "Nami, please come play with us," a certain boy we all know whined. When she looked up she was greeted with the sight of puppy eyes from Luffy._

 _She only escaped the alluring sight by Usopp's yell. "Don't break anything in here you guys!" When they had heard the sound of a breaking vase. And with that, Yasopp came running in, "Keep this up and all of you will have a talk with your parents!" With the older man saying that, Usopp said sheepishly with his eyes giving the 'wait, what?' Look. "But you're my dad,"_

 _After Yasopp's little… outburst… the kids go outside and play in a sheltered area. Zoro and Sanji were fighting with feet and 3 sticks. Nami and Luffy were helping Usopp make a mural of pirates having an adventure. When Sanji looked over at what the others were doing and gestured over there. Zoro following what Sanji was saying, he went over and joined in on the mural. All in all, everyone had a good time together._

 _Except when all but Nami got wet from the rain._

 _End flashback_

That's what happens when people don't wear jackets when it's raining cats and dogs. She could only sigh at the realization that they don't have much common sense. But they were her friends so she could only mumble with a small smile, "Hope that they get that they're ready for the extra homework that they missed," at the last part she gets ready to go home.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that the chapter is short and very late, (Even though I don't have an exact schedule for uploading. Does that make me bad?)**

 **Anyway thanks again for the reviews and the favorites. I find it funny that I'm uploading this while listening to non mainstream rap. I love listening to it mainly because that they don't rap about weed, bitches (I never call women bitches, and neither should you)**

 **So have a good time, eat cake, pie or cookies Listen to music etc.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Going Merry Elementary 15**

 **A/N: Again I'm sorry that the chapter was short last time. I hope that you all enjoy this cute yet funny chapter**

Sunlight, it gives others warmth and shows people the way during their day. For others it proves to be annoying and a nuisance. This is proven so for our red-haired goofball called Shanks. Feeling the light peek through, he can't but to groan in irritation. Feeling the urge to actually get up, he finally leaves the warmth of his bed and his cuddle buddy.

Doing his 'morning ritual' (Guys do have one) he greets the day and says to himself with no expression on his face, "I prefer fall more than anything else". Feeling someone coming up behind him, he turns around and is greeted by a sight of someone dear and special. "Mmm, morning Shanks." She said with sleep still in her voice and eyes barely open. Smiles greet their faces and a kiss is exchanged between them.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" Makino playfully let out a hmm while tapping her chin with her finger. "The sleep didn't bother me. Waking up without you next to me was disappointing for me," Makino said with a sad pout. "Blame the sun for that," He let out a small chuckle as he gives her a warm and tight hug.

After getting completely dressed and having the kids dressed and ready for school, Shanks get's back home to get ready for work. On his way there he thinks about who to invite over for thanksgiving. 'Definitely Benn and Garp. Maybe I'll invite Luffy's girlfriend. But what will Makino think of me inviting a little girl over to the house?' Elsewhere, a little orangette sneezes. 'I'll just say Luffy asked. Besides, Makino loves her. Kinda like a daughter,'

Lost in his own thought, Shanks failed to realize that he almost missed his turn. Getting his bearings back he turns into his old pals Dorry and Broggy grocery store called Little Garden. Kind of fitting seeing that the two are rather tall and portly. Yet they were rather athletic and could do some rather interesting fights. "Well I'll be. Hey Dorry look! It's Shanks! What can I do for you?" "That's simple Broggy, I'll be looking for a nice and juicy turkey for the upcoming holiday. Also you need any help around the store?"

Thinking about what needs done, Broggy hears a crash and cringes at the sound. "What the heck man?! What did you do?" Looking at the mess that was made, Shanks and Broggy turn their heads and see Dorry covered in feathers, cranberry sauce and other food items. "Well that's what happens when you try to rush creativity. So Shanks what can I do for you this evening?"

"Dorry! What did you do in there?!" "We all know what happens when there is booze around, and since it's the holiday season, I thought I would add some Elbaf flair to it all," Seeing the way how the+feathers and everything was placed, it almost looked like a giant turkey had exploded in the b*9ack. "You two seem busy so I'm gonna b-" "Not so fast red hair. Since you asked if we needed help, how about helping Dorry clean up back there?" Seeing wicked intent in Broggys eyes, Shanks can't help but wonder how big of a mess it is this time.

The back being the accommodated size for the Elbafians, there was more than enough room for anything that can be thought up of by the two. When Shanks saw how big of a mess was made all he could do was have his mouth agape. In every nook and cranny, there was turkey pieces everywhere, on the ceiling was mash potatoes and what he could only imagine was cranberry sauce. "Hey before we get started on slavery thing, can I call my wife and tell her that I might be late?" Shanks asked halfheartedly.

 _3 hours later_

"Makino! I'm home and I stink plus I'm tired!" After he made his big announcement to everyone that was in the house and outside. Shanks shimmy shammied his way to the bathroom and wash off the feast he cleaned from Little Garden. After the quick shower Shanks can hear Ace and Luffy fighting over something again. "Luffy! Ace! What are you fighting over this time?"

The whole argument involved which batman was better. In the end Sabo was involved in it and everything was blown out of proportions and carried on through dinner. Around the kids bedtime, they all came to the conclusion that the best batman was Kevin Conroy who voiced batman from the animated series. Makino also asked one final question before Ace and Luffy went to bed. "Did you two finish your homework? Or did the debate seem more important?"

At the question, Ace and Luffy do their best not to look Makino in the eyes and answer. Stuttering at what to say, their thoughts by a giggle and a fart from Sabo. "*giggle* They thought if they changed the subject they could get out of doing it *giggle*" "SABO! You rat!" Ace and Luffy were glaring daggers at the middle child. And all he did in return was let loose a squeaky fart and a toothy grin.

Sighing at her children's antics, all she could was ask them to do it in the morning.

 **A/N: I'm do happy that there are more people reading the story, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I would have posted this earlier but I was writing a one-shot for devil may cry**

 **There's no DantexNero in it, sorry fan girls :/ Either way please leave a review, enjoy music and don't do drugs kiddies if you do I'll curse you with my gypsy magic!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Going Merry Elementary Ch 16**

 **Disclaimer: Ya'll already know the whole schpil I don't own One Piece**

 **Enjoy this chapter and watch YouTube (I recommend Markiplier, Jacksepticeye and Pewdiepie)**

Waking up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Luffy looks over and asks Ace and Sabo "Mmm hey guy's what day is it?" Ace groaned at the sound of someone interrupting his sleep "Lu you know what day it is, now go and eat something" Sabo quickly interjected and said, "Leave some for us this time alright? Thanks brother" "No promises I can't keep"

Upon seeing his parents they are all greeted by the sight of the fall leaves coming to view and the warmth of the heater turning on. With the atmosphere being nice and warm, they all get started on decorations. "Luffy can you do me a favor and have you, Ace and Sabo paint some thanksgiving things for us?" Makino asked very sweetly. Being concerned Luffy replies with a slightly shaken voice "But Ma, they're still asleep. I don't want them to be mad at me," Coming up with a better idea he asks Shanks to wake his brothers. Shanks goes in the room and sets off the fire alarm.

Trying to sound panicked and convincing Shanks yells out "Ace! Sabo! Quick we need to get! The house is on fire! Luffy tried to cook! Get up already!" Having no time to react Ace stumbles out of bed only in his pajamas while Sabo tries to grab his favorite top hat. "What happened to Makino? Shanks! Where's she?!" Ace say's with panic evident in his voice. "She's outside waiting on us! But before we leave I'll just say one thing. Got ya!"

…

"WHAAAAAT?!" Sprawling all over the floor Shanks was getting close to busting a gut. "Sorry but I just had to do that since it takes an earthquake to wake you kids. You should have seen your faces, bahahahahaha!" Scowls dressing the kids face, they try exchange a look that said, 'We'll get him back soon brother.' After the little stunt that was pulled, Makino cooks a nice and hearty breakfast for Ace and Sabo as an apology.

 _2 hours later_

No one knew how the paint got on the ceiling, or how the turkeys looked like tigers. All in all, everyone learned a valuable lesson. Never let Ace or Luffy get in an art contest and have a good amount of turkey be the prize. Sabo just excused himself out the room when things were getting out of hand. "My painting skills are way better than yours, just admit it Luffy!" "At least my turkeys look like things we eat, not things that eat us!" This continued 30 minutes before guest started to come in.

 _15 minutes later_

 __Makino hears the front door bell go off. "Shanks! Can you get the door if you have a minute?" Luffy having his 6th sense* immediately went to the door and knew that it was his favorite orangette. " Hi Bellemere and Nojiko! And a special hello to everyone else with you," Hearing this caused Nami to blush furiously. Upon seeing this Nojiko has a sly cheshire grin and thought 'This will be good to use against her. Heh heh heh,'

With the women coming in, Usopp, Yasopp Banchina soon followed with a pumpkin pie. After them Benn and Lucky Roo also came in. When Garp came by, everyone was surprised at how well behaved he was acting. "What? Can't a guy relax around the holidays?" "You normally have a different way of relaxing," Shanks said while laughing. "You wanna fight Red Hair?" Garp said with a glare in his eyes. "Now there's the Garp we all know and try to avoid,"

"Hey let's play some football since it's a tradition" Makino suggested with a scared smile. That and she didn't want them to destroy anything in the house. "Hmm. There's a park not that far away, I'll have Yasopp on my team, got it Shanks? Doesn't matter anyway," Garp said while trying to grab some sweet potatoes. "I'll get your grandsons then, and for fun you can have Benn and Lucky Roo."

 _Some time later_

Garps team was huffing and puffing after some time has passed. "Hey guys can we eat now? hungry," "I agree with Lu, let's go eat. And something tells me that he wants to be with Nami," thinking that it would embarrass Luffy. But then again this is Luffy we're talking about.

"Yep! Let's go everyone, Shanks wants to be next to Makino just as much as Yasopp wants to be next to Ms. Banchina," Mouths gaping, everyone looks at Luffy and all think's 'This kid knows things'

 **A/N: I'm sorry that this took too long to update, I was busy with work and when I heard that Prince died I was devastated. I meant to update this yesterday during my birthday.**

 **Also I'm sorry that it was a bit on the short side, either way read, review share eat food and have a great time**


	18. Chapter 17

**Going Merry Elementary Ch. 17**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: Hey Brook!**

 **Brook: Hm? Is there something you need?**

 **Me: Can you do the disclaimer for me?**

 **Brook: Only if I can see some panties, Yohohoho**

 **Me: I'm a dude, never mind let's do it together**

 **Me & Brook: meez13rulez doesn't own One Piece**

 **Me: Thank you Brook, *Shows him google pics of Victoria's Secret***

 _Back at the house_

"So Banchina, how have you and Usopp been?" Makino asks with interest. "We've been good actually, thank you for asking. I'm actually curious about who she is," Banchina points over to Bellemere. "My name's Bellemere, and these two are my daughters, Nami and Nojiko," She introduced herself and her daughters. Nojiko looks over to Usopp "Hey Usopp, why didn't you go to play football with the others?" "Well you see Nojiko, me being a marksman I try not to have my body hurt in anyway and also-" "You're a big coward as well Usopp," Nami buts in while laughing.

The little intrusion caused everyone, including Usopp to laugh. "My little man is not a coward, he's a brave warrior of the sea," See? Thank you mom for helping me out," "Or at least that's what he say's in his fanfictions. Is that what you call them?" A blush starts to form around Usopps face. Not out of embarrassment, but of pride. Before Usopp could speak again, everyone started to come back in. "How's the food coming along? Cause all of us worked up an appetite, ain't that right guy's?" Everyone behind Shanks started to release a loud cheer.

The turkey carving was done by Shanks, Benn served the mashed potatoes. Lucky Roo brought over some green bean casserole and helped to serve the buns. Garp went ahead and served up some well-done yams topped with marshmallows. Which the kids helped themselves to. Only Sabo and Usopp ate both the yams and marshmallows.

After dinner was eaten, Banchina suggested a game of apples to apples. Which ended in cards going everywhere and everyone laughing and enjoying themselves (like Rick James). After everything was finished, the Soge family was first to leave. After that Lucky Roo had to drive Benn home cause he had too much Eggnog if you know what I mean. Garp was last to leave, but not without leaving his grandkids a bear hug along with a fist of love for the 4 men of the house.

 **A/N: Sorry that this one is also short, I've had a very terrible weekend involving betrayal and wrongful selling of tickets to see the number one independent rapper in the world. Either way leave a review and I hope to see you guys again soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Going Merry Elementary Ch. 18**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One piece as much as I own the Tech N9ne ticket I was suppose to have as a late birthday gift**

 **ON WITH THE STORY! Also thanks for the reviews**

It was Black Friday, so that meant the ASL trio had to be with one of their parents. "Yahoo! It's Shanks turn to watch us this year!" It was a tradition for the kids to be with one of the parents while the other goes shopping. "Hey redhead, what's our plans for this year?" Ace asks with a piqued curiosity. Shanks pulling out a happy grin looks to the three and say's with as much energy, "Well since the shops are gonna be full, I figured we all go down to Sabaody Archipelago Theme Park,"

Silence fell upon the kids. Thinking that he did something wrong, Shanks starts to get worried. Panic finding it's way into his words, he finally asks, "H-Hey we can do something else if it-" "Sabaody," "The greatest theme park in existent," "Having the greatest food in town, no in the state" ASL said in quiet voices.

…

"THANK YOU SHANKS!" Ace, Sabo, Luffy yell with grins and stars in their eyes. Shanks let out a sigh of relief and grabs his strawhat. "Phew, you guys had me worried there. Anyway let's get ready for the trip and have a great time!"

 _Meanwhile_

"Hey! I saw that game first!" "That's what you get for seeing and not grabbing" ' _It gets worse each year'_ Makino looked around and remembered that it always gets worse for black friday. ' _I think that this will do for Ace and Luffy. What should I get Sabo though?'_ Makino pursed her lips in thought for the blonde. ' _He has taken more of an interest in bo staffs. Who knows he might be like that comic book character, *giggle*'_

Being content with the store that had just been raided by other shoppers, Makino head out to find a gift for Sabo and something suitable for Shanks and his 'appetite' for christmas. Along the way to her car, Makino spots a head of white and immediately recognizes it as Nico Olivia from her son's school. "Hey! Olivia!" Hearing her name, she turns her head to see Makino walking towards her.

"I'm glad that you and your daughter are doing well," After seeing each other, they decide to catch up on certain events. Olivia told Makino about her daughter and Saul. Makino talked about her family and their thanksgiving.

* _With Shanks and the kids*_

"Achoo! Someone must be talking about me" "Shanks come on lets go!"

* _Makino and Olivia_ *

"Anyway I should get going I have to get back into the crowd for Sabos gift," "Ok, it was good seeing you again," Olivia said as she was giving her condolences.

 **A/N: I am so sorry about the long delay, I've been busy with school and work and tomorrow I work all day cause my high school friends/coworkers are graduating**

 **Anyway guys, gals and non-binary pals I hope you enjoy the story and share it with others**


	20. Chapter 20

**Going Merry Elementary**

 **Disclaimer: meez13rulez doesn't own One Piece**

The cool air hung around everyone as they entered Sabaody. Even though the air didn't bother ASL or Shanks in the slightest. "Hey shanks, let's go on the Red Wall Coaster!" Luffy exclaimed while having his eyes sparkle. "No way! Let's drop off on Skypieas cloud" Ace said with a triumphant grin. "You think too small Ace. How about the Moby Dick? Going up and down in an actual pirate ship sound pretty sweet,". The amusement park received it as a gift from a local celebrity.

"Nah, how about we all ride the Little Garden rides instead? Dinosaurs and sweet views sound awesome," Everyone seemed to agree and went in line waiting.

'I wonder if maybe I can work more on my car and get special license plates that say Red Ox?' Shanks thought to himself. 'One day I will become a fireman with Sabo. The only thing Luffy is interested in is adventures. Can't blame him though,' 'When will I wear Shanks hat?' The three of them all thought at the same time, 'One day'.

After everyone was in front of the line, they each went to a certain dinosaur they've been eyeing. Shanks rode the Stegosaurus, Sabo chose the Brachio, Ace had the pterodactyl and Luffy went on the velociraptor. "Bet ya I can beat you guys in a race!" Hearing Luffy's challenge, they all decided to make things more interesting. "If I win we're going on the Moby Dick" "If I win we're dropping off of Skypiea" "If I win we ride the Red Wall" "If I win we all have a rematch until one of you boys win".

Shanks being the nice man he is, decided to give the kids a chance. What he didn't know was that Sabo would probably lose since he choose the Brachio and that either Luffy or Ace would win. What came next was something nice and surprising. Luffy stayed next to Sabo and allowed Ace to win. Shanks, seeing this, gave Luffy a tight hug and said, "Proud of you Luffy, proud of you" Ace was still celebrating and noticed what Luffy did. Everyone then decided that they would ride the Moby Dick. "There will be enough time to ride the other rides in the park, we'll go on yours first Sabo," Ace said comfortingly.

 **A/N: I am so sorry for the delay, work has been hectic and I found out that I'm working less hours than I thought (16 hours) and it suuuuuuuckkkssss. Either way sorry again for the delay and that the chapter is short**


	21. Chapter 21

**Going Merry Elementary**

 **A/N: I'll try making this more frequent**

After everyone went on their rides it was about time to eat. Since it was chilly out they all went inside to eat. "Huh, hey Rayleigh is that you?" Turning to see his old teacher, Shanks waves him over. Aside from some gray hair, Rayleigh still has most of his dark hair and his round glasses.

"Hey Shanks, how ya been? Heard that you started a little family with that cute barmaid Makino. Who're the kids you babysittin'?" "To answer your questions in the right order. I've been good, I did start a family and it was with Makino and these kids here-" "We're Shanks kids!"

Collective whispers mainly consisting of 'Luffy!' 'Don't interrupt adults!' 'He looks like a young version of Dumbledore' "Sorry about that old man. I'm Luffy!" He says with his boisterous attitude and holds out his hand. Upon seeing this invitation Rayleigh accepts it and introduces himself.

"Nice to meet ya, Goofy!" Tick mark appearing on his forehead and teeth sharpened to a point, "MY NAME IS LUFFY NOT GOOFY!" At that everyone laughed and others were watching them with interest. Most people whispered and giggled to themselves. Upon seeing this Shanks and Rayleigh decide to go out and talk while the boys stay nearby.

Shanks learned that Rayleigh had settled down and gambles only 3 times a month nowadays. "Kinda have to keep it low otherwise Shakki might get mad. And we both know a woman's fury," Shanks thinks back to that one night earlier this year and sweatdrops at the thought. "Yeah ain't that the truth," he says but not before letting out an uneasy chuckle.

"Hey shanks don't you think that we might need to get back?" Hearing Sabo he didn't notice that the sun was about to set. ' _Makino won't like that we might be late'_ Shanks thought to himself. "Sorry but I want to live and celebrate the holidays. So I gotta cut the visit short Rayleigh" Seeing the look in his eyes, Rayleigh understood that he should get going as well. "Ah it's alright I should get going as well," (See? What'd I say?) "Tell Makino that I said hi" "Will do old man", Shanks said as he was walking away. While doing so, he waved goodby backwards.


End file.
